devilcarnationfandomcom-20200215-history
Dividing Wings
Abilities The Dividing Wings has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings, which allows the user to always be at their highest potential. As a pair of wings, it also enables the user flight that can reach up to light-speed. Forms Dividing Wings: White Scale Mail Dividing Wings: White Scale Mail: Also known as the White Armor of the Silver Dragon Emperor, is the Scale Mail of Dividing Wings, which creates a White Dragon Armor with blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens the users powers and abilities. Dividing Wings can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of Compressed Division Arena, this ability does not require the user to make contact with the target. Dragons Festival Dragons Festival: Also known as the Tyrants Carnival, like the Annihilation Pump and Booster, Dividing Wings also has access to this form. Prior to the series, Vali had already attained this form, which he attempted to use in Volume 3 and was first displayed in Volume 5. This form releases the full power of the Falling Dragon which would normally cause the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan being devoured by the power, but Vali is able to avoid that by using his large amounts of demonic and godly powers as a substitute to his life force, Vali has trained extensively to stay sane during the process but he's able to use the Dragons Festival for brief periods of time. Silver Empireo Juggernaut Sacrifice Silver Empireo Juggernaut Sacrifice also known as the Silver Dragon Emperor of the Highest Superiority, is a new form that Vali attained in Volume 9 that changes the color of his Scale Mail armor to silver. Like the Annihilation Pump's Rising Cardinal King '''and Booster's '''Black Zenith Incarnation, it does not consume his life. It has access to the Compression Wyvern Divider, an enhanced version of Compressed Division Arena, that compresses the body of a specific opponent until they vanish. Like the Dragons Festival, it requires a special chant to activate. The chant goes as follows. : O, Heavenly Dragon who shall awaken, : Am the White Dragon Emperor of Superiority who will take the law down to the Darkness and Light. : I walk the road of Anarchy with Ouroboros' destruction and by piercing through the looped dream of Imagination. : I shall become a Pure White Emperor Dragon of Apollo : And I shall have you obey the silvery-white illusions and the perfect evil ways! Apollo Diabolos White Emperor Is the new form that Vali obtains in Volume 14. It is very similar to Uma's Atlas Diabolos Violet Emperor form in the fact that the armor is organic and it is a mixture of silvery-white, crimson and jet-black the difference is it has 12 devil wings. Its finishing move is the White Emperor Dividing. Vali, Weisslogia, and Mavis alternate lines when chanting the Apollo's Diabolos White Emperor chant. * Vali: The pure White Dragon of Dividing and Anarchy dwelling within me, rise up from your superiority * Weisslogia: The silvery-white Falling Star I possess within me, claim the throne of Dawn * Mavis: The jet-black God of Ouroboros * Vali: The mysterious and unfathomable Son of Zeus, that died by the Father of the Devils * Vali and Weisslogia: We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath of Anarchy * All: Thou shalt kneel down before our bright and glorious existence! Category:Weapons Category:Ancient Relics Category:Longinus Relics Category:Longinus